


Draw Me Close

by narath



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 14:58:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21273077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narath/pseuds/narath
Summary: Solas wants to draw Lavellan, she has other plans





	Draw Me Close

She danced for him, her arms picking stars from the sky as her hips ground holes in his soul. Her lips slightly parted, a warning almost.  
Finish your drawing before I get bored, she had said, a single finger raised in a come hither. Before I come for you. 

He mumbled in elvhen, sharpening his pencil.

“Ma’haurasha. Garas, aman ara'mis”

Shamelessly staring at her graceful form as she drew shapes in the air with the clothes she discarded, he let his pen draw the contour of her strong legs without looking, only stopping to lower his eyes when her breast were presented lest he lost the sliver of control he worked so hard to retain.

She fell back on his bed, not entirely gracefully, having one of her hands already caught under the cotton of her smalls.  
Touching herself, moaning; pleading please. She anchored him to his coal pencil, sketching fast, lines merging, never leaving the page.  
With this rythm she moved, delectable sighs dressing her like a fluid. Gooseflesh traveled from her wrists to his neck two feet away.

“Do you want to fuck me, Solas?” She asked hair pulled taught by her free hand, back arched like cupids bow.  
“Do you want to make me yours?”

The sharpened tip of his pencil broke on her navel, nearly piercing a hole through the parchment.  
He coughed, trying to hide the pink that bloomed on his cheeks.  
Since the kiss, she had circled him and now she was playing a dangerous game; predator and prey. He wasn’t sure which role he had accepted.  
She had asked him to draw her that night, showing her breasts through the sheer fabric of her nightclothes.  
He had swallowed twice in a row and frowned as he excused himself, but that night was tonight and she came to his room after the rise of the moon and blushed, pupils blown wide.  
It was sensual, in the most vulgar way how he couldn’t help himself and let her in.  
It started with a smirk, then a sigh, her shirt draping off her shoulder. And now.

Now she was writhing, blushing like a ripe fruit while touching herself, wearing little enough to salivate his mouth like the clouds on the storm coast.

“Take them off," he said, voice barely carrying the urgency of his need.

“Take what off, hahren?“ She licked her lips.

He nearly rose from the table even though he was certain he had grown roots.  
He smacked his lips, failing to wish, and turned his focus back to the drawing of her.  
As he went to better the curve of her breast, he got hit, straight across the face, by a piece of fabric. Her smalls, the heady scent of her.  
It stopped time, and he looked like a fool, sitting there with her smalls hanging off his ear muttering prayers in fluent elvhen.

"Did you mean those, ma’av’in?”

The way her lip curved, it was deadly, stopped his heart and every drop of blood in his veins made another detour through his cock.  
He stood, and sat down again, the chair screeching patience against the hard stone as he swallowed his desire yet again.

Her laughter was like bubbles bursting and he managed a wonky smile before turning his attention back to her hand, making small circles around the only thing he hungered for.  
To hell with it, he thought as the chair clattered to the floor with the force of his determination.  
She gasped, shocked, as he reached the bed and already had her ankle in an iron grip, placing sloppy kisses along her calf, whispering thanks to whatever fate that awaited him.  
He wanted to die here, in the wet garden between her legs.

He lowered his head further as she cupped his aching bulge and asked him to take his shirt off.  
She traced the shell of his ear and whimpered when he placed a long lick along her slit.  
Growling, wanting to howl for tasting something so sweet, he spread her legs as wide as they allowed, grasping her full arse and traced the shape of hunger on her clit, tongue stiff and controlled.  
She was the one who lost it, cried out loud and contracted every muscle when his tongue went soft and full and big, a single long finger slid inside of her, joined quickly by a second.  
His breath was a dragons, and she begged, tugging on the tips of his ears.

“Fuck me Solas, love me, please." 

He growled again when she pushed him back and untied his breeches, his cock springing free already purple and leaking.  
As she couldn’t resist running her tongue along his shaft, she took him in her mouth and his fingers twined in her hair, pushing his length as far down her throat as it allowed.

"Touch yourself,” he said and he was so beautiful, jaw slacking open when she looked him in the eyes and pushed two of her own digits inside of her.

She had her head on the pillow still, laying back as he was on his knees watching her intently, driving his cock into her mouth and tugging on her wild hair.  
He shuddered, a thousand explosions on his skin, as she dragged a single nail over his sack. Just now he wanted to release all of his content on the sin of her tongue but he pulled back and placed his forehead on hers, taking her hand and tasting her juices before kissing her hard, almost bruising, mixing their musk and moaning her name.

He placed himself, hovered above her as he pressed himself inside, grabbing her hips as he was anchored to the hilt, filling her completely.  
He set a punishing rhythm, eliciting load moans and prayers of please from them both as he went so slow he felt every twitch of the muscles trying to milk him.

He almost pulled out when she whispered she was close, smirking at the broken elvhen phrases that spilled out of her as he hovered at her entrance.  
He slammed back inside and kept going faster as she arched her back and screamed for whatever creator that listened to give her more and let it be neverending.  
The way her full breast bounced to his rhythm was tantalizing, and the skin on her chest stretched thin, blushed pink, sent shivers down his spine for looking so otherworldly.  
He put his palm against her throat and slowed her blood flow but not his pace, his other hand flicking her clit as he fucked her into oblivion.

“Come for me, vhenan,” he growled, and she saw stars while she moaned his name again and again.  
Gathering the skin of his back under her nails she clenched around him as he fucked her erratically, whispering for him to fill her, to mark her, to never stop.  
He stuttered, he prayed and his eyes grew ferocious as he whispered breathlessly.

“Nuvenan rosa’da’din in ma sule enan’ma." 

He drove himself to the hilt and twitched as his toes curled from the overwhelming sensation of pulsing his release inside of her.  
They both breathed heavy and she whispered to him, tracing the marks she had left on his back.

"Neran ihn bre’palas, i vallasan bredhas i’ma’da’vin.”

Kissing the bridge of her nose he fell heavy on the bed, gathering the scattered pieces of her wilderness and glued them back together with the gold and silver of his embrace.  
He called her his inner fire and told her tales of young gods that enjoyed the company of many, he left out the part where the one breathing on his collarbone would have ended this god with a flick of her finger.

**Author's Note:**

> Elvhen phrases, in order used: (+can we all worship fenxshiral ok thanks)
> 
> “Ma’haurasha : My honey. A very sexual endearment that essentially means “You make me wet,” or “You make me hard.”
> 
> 'Garas, aman ara'mis.“ :Come to me, I shall sheathe my blade within you. 
> 
> Ma’av’in : My mouth. A very personal and slightly sexual endearment. The meaning ~ "I desire you so much, that my mouth tastes like yours.” 
> 
> Nuvenan rosa’da’din in ma sule enan’ma. || I want to cum inside of you until I spill out of you.
> 
> "Neran ihn bre’palas, i vallasan bredhas i’ma’da’vin.” || I like it when you fuck me deep and paint my insides with your cum :>


End file.
